Hospital's Helping Hands
Category: Classic Medical logs Category: Classic OtherSpace Logs Category: Star of Mercy logs Category: Classic OtherSpace Logs Category: Classic Castor Logs ---- Shuttle Pad (Ursiniru: Castor) This rather unremarkable gray metal platform offers one of the most spectacular views on the planet, granting an expansive glimpse of the vast forest of blue-leafed banyan trees that drip thick branches like candles oozing hot wax in streaks and cooling. The tallest trees - which fall short beside the great arboreal grandfather that houses Ursiniru - climb to about four thousand feet. Wisps of smoke rise from cookfires around Lower Ursiniru and the surrounding trees. Sun Mar 02 14:20:54 3008 The reddish-yellow orb of Castor's sun, Kuhirichin, glows through the leaves overhead as it crosses the apex of the robin's egg blue sky. Info Assistant Kastaprulyi IND Iuppiter Lucetius VAN Franklin IND Star of Mercy Refueling Console - Castor RACEWAY SIGN Kastaprulyi wanders in from the direction of the city, heading mostly towards the Mercy under the tropical sun. Where the landing pad is empty, the young Centauran shifts a few yards higher than its usual. Alandra emerges from the Mercy, Cody's leash in one hand, the dog following behind, and a medical bag in her other. It can be noted that Cody's pack is on him and it seems to be loaded with medical supplies as well. Kastaprulyi drops to its usual height with a slight 'bounce' on noticing Alandra exiting the ship. The young Centauran sends her an inquisitive feeling of greeting and smoothly accelerates a bit. Alandra smiles and waves, "Morning, Kas," she says excitedly, "How're you today?" "Hello," Kas replies, sliding to the other side of Alandra from the dog, then shifting direction to match pace. "I'm feeling okay. I was just talking with some people taking a break from fixing a factory in the city." Alandra nods, "How was that going?" she asks, "Anything of interest there?" "The construction looked like it was going okay," Kas relates thoughtfully, "But nobody really wanted to talk about anything besides that and lunch." Alandra chuckles and nods, "Very focused here. I've noticed that. I wanted for us to all go over to the hospital this morning. I don't think Jan's feeling well, so I let him sleep, but would you like to go?" she asks. "I hope it's focusing on the job and not ignoring stuff that's upsetting," Kas acknowledes optimistically. Kas then adds interestedly, "I'd like visiting the hospital. What're we doing there?" "I wanted to see what state it's in and see if there are anymore supplies they need, and I was hoping you would go because you're good at observing, and you can communicate with them in ways that I can't," she explains. "I wanted to see if we could help with the patients in any way." "That makes sense to me," Kas comments agreeably. "They might need some help with keeping track of how well treatments and stuff're working..." Kas then asks thoughtfully, "Do you know if the experiments Doctor Slypaw's working on're something for sharing with other doctors soon or just something for practicing?" Alandra considers this for a moment, "Hmm...I will ask Snow what he would like to do. It might be something to share in the future, but I think we should wait for now. I wouldn't want him getting upset or anything," she explains. Kastaprulyi suggests a bit of puzzlement. "Why'd that question maybe be upsetting?" "Oh, not the question, but the giving out of information on things he's experimenting with, if he isn't ready for it to be given out yet. Some people are dishonest and would try to claim stuff like that as their own. We had a small issue with that one time in the past when Dement was working on some stuff." "What happened then?" Kas asks curiously. "And why'd anyone believe that claim?" "We were trying to help the people of G'ahnlo with a seaweed issue, and we found that the seaweed was sentient. It wasn't that the other person made the claim, but they threatened to put it in the news as their own work, so we had to move quickly to make sure that the news gave credit to the proper person. It's just unethical," she explains. "Why do all the hard work and have somebody else take all the credit?" Kastaprulyi seems to consider a moment. "I guess that could be bad sometimes," Kas acknowledges, "if people thought the ones who took the credit understood the subject better than they really did." Alandra nods, "It's frustrating too. For the ones who did the actual work and put a lot of effort into it, and then got no credit for it. And once something like that is out it's even more work to try and discredit that claim." "Fixing the history records and news," Kas comments, "seems like a job for historians and news people more than other kinds of reserachers." Alandra stops and looks over at Kas, "That's part of the work in discrediting though. You have to get a news person that can help you in doing that," she explains. Kastaprulyi slides to a stop as well. "I guess I don't know much about that," Kas explains. "I'd've guessed that'd be easy." Alandra shrugs, "I leave that kind of stuff to Leodh, he knows more about that than me," she explains. "I am wondering if we'll be able to round up a few more people to go with us though," she says looking back to the ship. Kastaprulyi and a saddlebag-laden giant dog flank Alandra as she heads toward the city with medical bag in hand. They are currently pausing on the landing pad. Kas returns a feeling of acknowledgement to Alandra. "Were they talking about coming with you?" Snowstreak calls after the group "I am!" as he bounds from the Mercy, taking the ramp in one loping jump before darting along the path after them. Alandra giggles and nods to Kas, "Looks like it," she replies, "Welcome!" she calls back to Snow, "How're you today?" Kastaprulyi sends Snowstreak a silent greeting as he appears. "Hello..." Kas calls, adding, "What're you helping with today?" Snowstreak wanders after Lan, his ears flitting gently before he offers a little mew "Where are you guys going?" he asks with tail flickering behind him "Going over to the hospital to see what kind of help we can offer them," Lan replies to Snow. Snowstreak looks to you with a warm smile, nodding to you and offering "Cool." He smiles again and ear-perks "Um... can I tag along?" Alandra nods, "Absolutely," she says brightly, "I would love if you did," she adds as she once again starts off in the direction of the city. Snowstreak follows! Mew! ---- Ursinuru Medicorum This circular room is surrounded by beds of various heights and sizes. Sweet scents waft through the air as soothing flute tones play. Several hallways lead out in five different directions toward offices, bedrooms, supply rooms and other areas. A comfortable waiting room can be seen through a window on one side. A Castori sits in an automated chair which rises and dips to the levels of various scanners and keypads. Sun Mar 02 17:26:12 3008 The reddish-yellow orb of Castor's sun, Kuhirichin, glows through the leaves overhead as it crosses the apex of the robin's egg blue sky. ---- Alandra heads into the medicorum, Cody right behind her as she looks around. There are castori rushing everywhere doctors, nurses, maintenance staff. Castori are working on fixing walls, fixing supports for walls, fixing lighting fixtures...you name it, it's probably happening here. "Ready for this?" she asks looking back toward Snow. Snowstreak takes in a slow breath, having to hunch a little to make his way around. "Errr, as... much as I can be." He reaches up and brushes through his hair before prrruffing gingerly once more. Alandra nods and moves to the Castori behind the desk, "We're hear to volunteer help," she says, "The head doctor knows were coming," she explains. The Castori nods and picks up a phone which she speaks into for a moment before putting it down and looking back up at the Sivadian, "She says for you to go down that hallway and to the medical ward there. It's where the recovering patients are," she explains. Snowstreak lets his ears flicker as he looks to you then down the hall. He seems to take obvious relief in knowing we can work on those who have been treated. Playing nurse, this Demarian can do Alandra nods and looking up to Snow she smiles, "Off we go then," she says as she starts down the hall. "The dog can't go with," the reseptionist calls out to her as she starts away. Lan stops and looks back, "He's trained to help in medical situations," she explains. Snowstreak mmms and adds to teh statement "He is a service dog.." It rather irks him when people limit creatures to medical wards. The dog probably has less biological contaminents then the fuzzy ewok-wannabes Alandra nods in agreement to Snow, "He won't cause any problems, I promise," she replies to the receptionist. The Castori female eyes Cody up and down, "Just awefully large," she states, "But go on then," she adds, at which point Lan heads on down the hall. Snowstreak follows after you, his ears flicking quietly against his brow gently. He keeps bounding after you, whiskers going forward lightly As the small group heads down the hall several doors stand open, patients in various stages of recovery in them. Some can be heard talking, others snoring, and some of the rooms seem to contain complete silence. Lan looks about herself as she moves along, her eyes taking in everything. Snowstreak follows behind you. The Demarian looks quietly about from room to room, ears flitting from time to time. Its interesting what you can gather from people in the throes of pain and suffering... "I think we need to check in over here," Lan says as she moves off at a slightly quicker pace, Cody following her. What would be noticable is that in the rooms where the patients are talking most are speaking with guests..the guests seem to be of other species. It might also be noted that in the rooms of complete silence there are also guests, but others that are of races known for their psi abilities. One room however contains a small castori who seems to be talking idly to nobody at all. Snowstreak twinges his ears gently back though he decides not to comment. Why? The Demarian has served in hospitals all over teh place so... he knows it takes all kinds. that, and when he speaks about species differentiations it usually just ends with his foot in his own mouth Alandra leads them to a small desk where another Castori is looking over patient records, "Excuse me," Lan says politely, "We're the volunteers that offered to come help," she explains. The Castori looks up at her, "Ah, welcome then," she says politely enough. "If you wish to start over there, and do make sure you sign in," she offers indicating what might be an overflow area for the rather crowded recovery area and then a clipboard with a piece of paper clipped to it.. "Of course," Lan replies as she signs in and hands the clipboard to Snow. Snowstreak smiles lightly though he too signs, his whiskers going forward then drifting back "Alright... here we go." He lets his tail flicker behind him as he hands the clipboard back to Lan with intent curiousity, whiskers drifting lightly Alandra sets the clipboard back on the desk and starts in the direction of the indicated beds. "What have we here?" she asks as she takes up the chart on the end of the bed and looks it over. Anybody walking into the hospital would find themselves in the middle of a large room with a receptionist at a desk, and staff running everywhere. Walls are being rebuilt, and secured, lights being put up, fixtures being fixed, and that doesn't even include the medical people rushing about. Freyssinet walks in, asking the receptionist - or whoever has time to be stopped by this redhead, where Alandra is. Snowstreak wanders towards a random bed. He could have chose any other bed- but he chose another bed, therefore it is not random. His tail keeps gently flicking behind him as he starts treating patients What Snow finds is that he's looking at the chart of a Castori with a broken leg. It seems to be healing well, but that isn't the biggest concern. It would be that he had also taken a blow to the head and the injury doesn't seem to be healing well. The little bear looks up at the giant cat, "My, the doctors are getting big these days," she comments with a little smile. The receptionist behind the desk looks up at Frey, "You mean the woman and the Demarian that came in here with the dog?" she asks. Freyssinet nods to the receptionist, "Thank you very much." she makes her way to where Snow and lan work. "Hey... Any way I can help?" Snowstreak looks quietly to the bear then begins to look her over. His whiskers flicker lightly as he hmmmms "Hey, I happen to think I' mjuuuust the right size, thank you" he offers with a kind, gentle wink. Though he is still lightly hunched to avoid the same fate as the Castori in the bed Alandra looks in the direction that Frey's voice is coming from, "Down this hallway," she calls to her and waves toward the desk near the cluster of beds they're standing in the middle of. "They want us to sign in," she adds, and indeed there is a clipboard with a paper clipped to it, and a pen to use. If Frey moves down the hall she will notice rooms with recovering patients where she might hear the gentle snores of the sleeping, and some rooms where there is silence as patients and their guests use psi communication, and then one room with a Castori that seems to be talking out loud to nobody at all. The small Castori in the bed Snow's standing next to chuckles, "How's it looking, doc?" he asks, "they said it's my head...and I've had a little trouble...with things lately," he admits. Freyssinet follows Lan's voice, and nods. "Let's see how we can help... Snow is already on the field, right?" Snowstreak takes a look a moment longer then takes out his pocket scanner. With a few key presses, there is a little chorus of beeps before the demarian smiles "Well, it doesn't look like it will be too bad... um, bit of a concussion but... some time and rest and it'll heal up..." Alandra smiles, "Yeah, he's over at one of the beds over here already. Any equipment they don't have here you should be able to find in Cody's packs, or in my bag," she says indicting the GreatDane with his saddle bag looking packs, and then her black bag which is on the floor near her. She looks back to the chart in her hand then to the Castori in the bed. "Hmm.." she says with concern. The young Castori lays quietly in the bed, not moving. "That's good to hear, Doc," the one Snow's looking at states. "I was worried about using some of my psi abilities and stuff." Freyssinet nods to Lan, "Good to know..." she grins to the dog, "And hello there, Cody." Snowstreak smiles gently, ears flickering forward once more. He reaches up and brushes through his long hair before grinning "Anyways... anything you need?" The Castori Snow's talking to shrugs, "Maybe water more often? I've been feeling really dry lately," he replies. Lan nods to Frey, "We're just picking beds," she says as she continues to look over the little Castori's chart, "unless you want to look at this one. She seems to be in a comma of some kind," she explains. Snowstreak nods quietly and mmms "I'll be back then, mmhmm." He smiles again with whiskers going forward as he heads on out to the nursing station to get a pitcher. He returns to the Castori's bed and pours them a big cup, smile kind all the while. For anybody that just came into the hospital they would find themselves in a large room with a receptionist behind a desk and staff everywhere fixing things and putting things back up, and that doesn't include the medical staff hurrying about. Freyssinet nods, getting a look at Lan's chart. "Poor cub... Bad concussion, and apparently they wonder about spine trauma?" And Jan does come into the hospital, blinking a bit, he glances over in Lan, Frey, and Snow's way, before moving over towards the receptionist, "Um, excuse me, could I go back there? That's my wife and I help her out as a nurse at times," he says, indicating Lan. The receptionist nods to Jan, "Why not, everybody else including the dog are back there," she says before going back to what she was doing. Lan looks over at Frey, "I'm seeing here that they've even tried a little empathic healing, but...none of that seems to have worked. Do you think a more experienced healer is needed? or do you think this is due more to the possible spine injury? Should we get more scans done to see what's going on?" The Castori smiles up at Snow, "Thanks doc, It's appretiated, but don't let me hold you up," he says before taking a big drink. Snowstreak looks meekly to the Castori before he offers "Hey, no problem... um, anything else you need?" He twinges his ears lightly and mrrs Freyssinet frowns, reading the scans. "Personally, I'd like more scans, especially around the fifth lumbar. I wonder if it is just overpressure on the nerve due to the displacement of disks, or more serious..." Jantine nods a little to the receptionist, "Alright, thank you," he says, quickly moving through the people, narrowly dodging a doctor with some needles, before coming up behind Lan. He kisses her cheek quickly in greeting, before asking, "Where do you need me, Lan?" Alandra smiles and glances over to Jan, "Would you mind helping Snow, love?" she asks, "and don't forget to sign in," she adds indicating a desk with a clip board and a sign in sheet. She then looks back to Frey and nods, "Scans we can do," she says as she writes an order down on the chart and speaks into her comm quietly. "They have a nice full scanner here that makes a very nice image," she explains. "I think we can get those done quickly. The bear that's in the bed before Snow shakes his head, "No thanks, I feel better just knowing that I should be getting better soon," he replies. Freyssinet nods, "Let's wheel him in, then." she gently straightens the unconscious castori's sheets and IV lines before they move him. Snowstreak nodsk indly and offers "Well, if you need anything, just buzz, eh? Gonna see if anyone else needs any help" as he moves along, tail following behind him as if it were still eager to look around and anxious not to leave Jantine nods, "Alright, call if you need me," he replies to Lan, smiling as he kisses her cheek one more time, before he moves over towards the sign in sheet, signing it quickly before moving in Snow's direction, "Need any help? Can act as a nurse if you need it," he says to the Demarian. Alandra nods and helps Frey to move the bed off toward the imaging room, "They said they will be ready for us when we get there," she says. In the next bed over from Snow is a larger Castori, bits of fur missing from his coat, and he's quietly mumbling to himself as he plays solitaire with a deck of cards. Freyssinet nods. "Oh yeah, and wondering if it is not a poor drainage of the cephalic fluid that explains his being still unconscious too. We'll want to check that." she adds, as they wheel the castori toward the imaging room, and in. "That's good we got good imaging equipment." Snowstreak looks ot Jan and mmmms "Honestly, I'm doing the same right now- I'm not trained for Castori anatomy... just working to helping as I can." He takes in a little breath as he lets his tail flick and sweep behind him- smile quietly Jantine nods a little, "Right, so just be a nurse, got it." he replies, moving over towards a bed with a patient who doesn't look too terribly critical. Upon entering the imaging room the two will find an orderly ready to help them get the little bear into place. "You said fifth lumbar?" he asks as he helps them wheel the bed. Besides the grumbling bear with the missing fur, there is also a little bear with broken arm and leg nearby and another that has a bandage around his head. Freyssinet nods to the orderly, "Fifth lumbar, and try get us a scan of the spine/brain junction to gauge the flux there too." she suggests. Stareyes wanders down the lane with a paw resting on her slightly extended tummy. The Demarian's glaze flickers left and right as she searches for something. Freyssinet steps back to let Lan and the orderly take care of the castory Snowstreak is off doing the medical thing, yeah. His ears flit lightly as he returns from... doing doctorly stuff, yeah. Stary and Kas would walk into a large waiting room with a receptionist behind a desk and a lot of staff running around, fixing things, putting things back together, and that doesn't include the medical staff that are buzzing about the place. With Lan off in the imaging area that leaves Snow and Jan back in the recovery area alone. So far there is a Castori with a concussion, one with broken arm and leg,and one with missing fur which is playing solitair while muttering to itself. Kastaprulyi wanders back to the waiting room from other parts of the hospital, tucking its datapad back in a pocket under its bell. The young Centauran slips over to the receptionist and offers a feeling of greeting. "So... nurses needed?" Stareyes asks as she wanders along. That paw still on her tummy. Snowstreak heads to help the one with the broken arm and leg since... well, its nurse stuff, he can do it. His tail flickers lightly behind him, its rhythm subdued and slight From the entrance, a lone man in a black turtleneck marked with the CI logo on his breast enters. The sleeves are rolled in, but he still seems miserable. He's carrying a clipboard in his hands. The receptionist offers a feeling of greeting back to Kas, "How may I help you?" she asks then glances to Stary, "Are you with that group that came in a while ago?" she asks then looking to the Gentleman in the CI shirt she moves from behind the desk, "And what can I do for you?" she asks.. The little Castori with the broken leg looks up at Snow and smiles, or what passes for one on a little bear. Arizhel wanders in shortly after the man from CI, looking around curiously. Spotting the group near the reception desk, she goes over that way herself, her hands shoved into her pockets. "I'm with the Mercy crew..." Kas agrees, sliding out of the way for the newer arrival. The young Centauran offers him a silent greeting as well, quieting for him to answer. The man rubs the back of an arm across his forehead, moving to the receptionist. Those that greet him recieve a professional nod, but not much more. "Cabrerra Industry has a supply of medical and engineering supplies rolling in to assist the hospital here. Do you have a bay you wish us to bring it in?" The receptionist nods, "Around to the back," she says. "The bay is clear even if everything hasn't been fixed back there just yet. Should be fine to drop it off in the storage back there." she then turns her attention back to Rish and Kas, "And how may I help you two, now?" she asks. Stareyes glances over at the receptionist. "No..? Came to visit someone, thought I'd help a little." She replies with a toothy smile. "I was looking for the Mercy's crew," Rish says, looking up at the receptionist, blinking. "I was told I could find Alandra here. Er. Doctor... I suppose it's Osligoth now, rather." She gives a slight smile. "It's more personal than anything, but I could always stick around to lend a hand or so." Kastaprulyi sends greeting likewise to Arizhel and Stareyes. "And I just finished with collecting the inventory records," Kas explains helpfully. "I'd like knowing if my crew left messages about which stuff I should help with next." The man nods, and then turns away, speaking into his commlink. That receptionist nods, "She's back in the imaging area," she explains, "Let me see if she's available." and with that she gets her comm out, speaking into it softly. It's only a few moments later that Lan's coming out of the room, and going to Snow to get his attention before heading down the hallway to the reception area, "What's tha..." she starts to say before stopping all surprised and moving to hug Rish, "I haven't seen you in forever," she says with a big smile. Then looking to Kas, "I think we're done here for today," she says softly. "I have a few things I'd like to talk to you about later though. She looks over to the dark clad man and frowns, "What's going on?" she asks. Arizhel smiles a bit, returning the hug. "Cabrerra Industries, I think he said. Something about medical supplies," she offers helpfully, nodding to the man to indicate who she's talking about. "I, um... sorry, by the way. That I haven't written. Or anything, really, since I came to get Tia from you." Thats a big fuzzy kitty mother to be do at a time like this? She blue eyes narrow and she straightens her back to peer over Lan's shoulder. "Snowstreak around? Kits wanted to see him... oh hi, nurse all that too..." Stareyes trails off then flicks her tail quickly. "Hello," Kas offers, returning an inquisitive feeling of acknowledgment to Alandra at her statement. The young Centauran slips out of the way of the desk a bit but for the moment continues listening quietly. Stareyes comment on kits gets a silent feeling of interest. The man turns back to the group, apparently done with the conversation. He speaks to the receptionist. "We'll continue ferrying in the supplies throughout the day, it was... quite a load. I suppose you can handle the organizing once it's loaded in, right?" The doctor and the doctor's friends aren't spoken to yet. Snowstreak takes in a light breath and looks towards Lan after treating the guy with the broken arm as best to his abilities that he may. Alandra nods, "Snow's in the back helping out," she says to Stary and indicating the hallway she should follow. She then looks to Kas, "I'm worn out is all, if you would like to see what you can do to help out you're more than welcome. I'm sorry." she smiles to Rish, "It's just a good excuse to go catch up," she says brightly. And then looking up to the man in the CI uniform she nods, "we'll help them get everything organized, tell Cabrerra that we're very greatful for everything," she says and releasing Rish from the hug she offers the man a formal bow. "Yeah..." Rish says, nodding and shifting her gaze to the CI man for a moment. Then, it's back to Alandra. "We should get dinner sometime. Or even a drink. I can catch you up on what I've been doing." She chuckles softly, and rubs the back of her neck a touch nervously. "It's a long story, actually." "I'll be sure to pass that down the line." The man replies, turning away to assist with the unloading process. "I guess I've done enough for today, should probably go to bed soon," Kas replies, then inquires hopefully, "Do you guess we can find a time when a lot of Mercy and Iuppiter people and some other ones could come to a barbecue?" "Thank you," Lan replies to the gentleman then looks to Rish, "We can talk on the ship if you like," she offers. Then looking to Kas she nods, "I'm sure if we put out a message to everybody that we can set aside a day," she says with a smile. The receptionist speaks into her comm again and it isn't long before a group of Castori hospital staff come out of one of the hallways heading in the direction of the CI man, "We can bring out some equipment to help with moving the supplies, sir," he says to the man. Arizhel smiles a bit and nods. "I've got a bit, sure," she offers. "I, um... should probably get back sometime tonight, if only cause of Sara... I suppose I could have just brought her with but didn't want to assume, you know?" She frowns just a touch and runs a hand through her hair. "They're at the landing pad, working on them now." The CI representative says, jerking his head to suggest the direction that they already know well, and then slip out. "We can talk about planning a dinner when you're feeling better," Kas answers optimistically. "I hope Rish could come too." Alandra nods, "We can go have some tea then, and Sara's always welcome," she offers Rish. She nods to Kas, "Oh hold on," she says before letting out a loud whistle at which Cody shows up at a quick trot down the hall, being careful not to run into any people. Lan takes his leash and starts for the exit. And the staff head off in the direction of the loading area. "Aw, Cody," Rish says, sauntering off with Alandra. "I missed Cody." She chuckles softly, and looks sidewise at the Sivadian. "I, um... I don't know if you heard about Nicky," she offers, biting at her lip. Kastaprulyi begins to drift for the exit as well, simply observing quietly on the way out. Alandra shakes her head, "Is he alright?" she asks, then blinks stopping for a moment, "Is that why you have Sara?" she asks. "I think we have a lot of catching up to do," she adds as she moves at a quicker pace toward the exit, Cody following along beside her. ---- Shuttle Pad (Ursiniru: Castor) This rather unremarkable gray metal platform offers one of the most spectacular views on the planet, granting an expansive glimpse of the vast forest of blue-leafed banyan trees that drip thick branches like candles oozing hot wax in streaks and cooling. The tallest trees - which fall short beside the great arboreal grandfather that houses Ursiniru - climb to about four thousand feet. Wisps of smoke rise from cookfires around Lower Ursiniru and the surrounding trees. Sun Mar 02 23:29:28 3008 Insects chirrup and buzz in the starry shadows. Through the leaves, occasional glimpses of a spangled sky of stars and scattered moons can be seen. Contents: Aspiring Rocker Arizhel (IC) IND Iuppiter Lucetius VAN Franklin IND Star of Mercy Refueling Console - Castor RACEWAY SIGN The pad is busy today, some hastily repaired Sivadian, Martian, and Antimone style shuttles marked with the CI logo unloading the goods onto the pad for shift to the hospitals. "...Tom didn't tell you?" Rish asks, her brow furrowing. She shakes her head then. "Nicky... God. I don't know how to tell you this any other way... Nicky's gone," she says, her voice dropping low. "That's why Sara's with me." Alandra stops in shock, and after a moment shakes her head, "I haven't spoken to Tom...in a while," she admits, "I'm going to have to pay him a little visit." She takes note of the ship activity and stays where she is for now, just watching Arizhel nods, frowning. "I... was there. I held him while he died, and I couldn't do a damn thing for him." She shakes her head, and shoves her hands into her pockets. "He asked me to take care of Sara." She shrugs, and slouches down a bit. "If it helps, the guy that did it won't be doin' it again... S'not much, I know. S'all I got, really..." There isn't alot of exciting news to offer about the ship, it's pretty mundane stuff." Their is, of course, a few reporters taking notice of this bit of exciting news that the Castori are finally getting some support, albeit from an unexpected source. The CI people are entirely professional in their work. Alandra nods to Rish, "My god," she says softly. "If there's anything I can do to help you," she offers, "Please." Her eyes go back to the ships and the reporters, "Would you excuse me for just a moment?" she asks, "Or you can come with if you like." "I can tag along," Rish says, shrugging. "It's no big deal, really." She too watches the ships curiously, but her hands stay shoved into her pockets. "...Diri can always take care of Sara for a night," she notes then, somewhat absently. "If you'll have me, I mean." Alandra nods, "You're always welcome," she says before heading off toward the group around the ships, Cody at her side. "Excuse me," she says as she taps a person on the edge of the activity on the shoulder, "May I get through, please?" she asks. The reporter blinks at Alandra, "Yes ma'm, good luck with pushing on through the crowd." It shouldn't be too hard, but it'll take at least half an effort on her part to get through. Then the man turns back and flashes his camera some more, recording the film of the press. "Cabrerra knows what is is like to toil over a planet burdened with hardship, in fact, the burdens of both Castor and Shadowheart are very similiar. This opportunity to assist a beleagured people is a blessing." Arizhel simply tags along in silence, keeping herself in Alandra's wake. Alandra nods, "Thank you," she says as she moves into the crowd, her Great Dane following after her. "Excuse me," she says as she presses her way past a few more people trying to get to at least a good spot to see from. "What about claims that these supplies are the stolen goods reported by several companies' monthly piracy, fraud, and theft reports?" One reporter asks, which derives a snort from the man. "Cabrerra Industry does not steal, all our provisions and supplies are easily tracked and gained through legal purchase, or built from scratch. We will be more then happy to supply the registry and information on a case by case basis." "Ah, speaking of which, here is a leader of the civilian effort here. Miss, Miss.. if you'd come up here?" He motions toward Alandra, a beckoning gesture. Rish may or may not be included in this. The Terran hangs back a bit, not following Alandra up. It doesn't seem like Rish wants to get up there, no. "I can hang onto Cody if you like," she offers, with a slight shrug. Alandra offers Rish the leash and moves forward slowly if not a bit shyly, to join them. "Alandra Barras-Osligoth, ladies and gentlemen." The CI representative says, greeting the woman as she comes up on the very small stage with a handshake. Then leans into whisper, "Make sure your work the eyes and tits. The press eats that up from female professionals. May be this exposure hurries up the sluggish reaction from the organized governments. The more exposure gets out, the more likely it will be." Then the man clears the way to the mic for her, clapping, face blank but smiling." Arizhel takes Cody's leash and stands back. If one didn't know any better, it might seem like she were purposely trying to blend in with the crowd. Alandra smiles and shakes the man's hand, blushing slightly at the instructions from him. She does smile out at the crowd all be it a nervous one. "I just wanted to say thank you for all the help, we've been putting in a lot of work here, but it's supplies that we're short on right now in this rebuilding effort. We'd probably still be waiting for supplies if CI wasn't here right now." The camera's flashing in her face possibly makes this a very unenjoyable experience. It always does. Rish is more then successful in slipping into the crowd. "Ma'm, can we expect to see some truely great strides here now that you and the others that have come to help now have the backing? Ma'm, are you employed by Cabrerra Industries? Can you inform the public why the Osirians haven't released their Anti-nanite technology to the civilian trade unions?" Flash, flash, flash. Alandra blinks as the cameras flash, and tries to get her bearings, as tiny lights flash in front of her eyes even after the cameras are done. "I do expect to have things moving quicker now. The largest problem we face at the moment is getting proper supplies to the smaller out lying towns," she explains. "The terrain isn't our greatest friend in that effort. No we're not employed by CI. Osirian Enterprises is it's own company, but if CI wishes to help us out, I welcome that along with any others who would wish to do the same." She doesn't answer the question about the nanite technology. One of the reporters begans to hound on some subjets. "Do you feel that it is more then coincidence that these supplies arrive from a world known to house criminal elements after these reports of stolen supplies headed this way regardless?" Another woman. "Are the Osirians waiting for an offer from the Unions for that technology? It has become vital in these days, due to increased concern that the Phyrrian's truce isn't quite a lasting peace?" The CI representative raises an eyebrow, then glides forward, perhaps saving the woman with mild grace. "Miss Barras-Osligoth is a very busy woman, with a respectable professional and private life to attend too. Any further questions may be directed toward CI's public Infomatrix datanet, or the Osirians. Thank you, no more questions." Then the man will turn toward the woman, to glide her away. "We do have some offers for you from the Boss, should you care to hear them." Alandra looks relieved as the representative saves her. She nods to him as he speaks to her aside, "I will listen," she says, "I can't make any guarantees beyond that though." "They raised a good point, about the nanites. We would be happy to promote the deal, which could make us both very wealthy. There is much fear about the Phyrrians still." The man says, talking as they walk. "Also, we are on the look for young, fresh faces to serve as... something of a glorious picture for us. We both benefit from a mutual arrangement. We have a professional, respectable, and attractive face to show for magazines and the occasional controlled interview, and your work will get the assistance of the CI's resources and contacts." Alandra listens quietly and when the gentleman is finished she shakes her head a bit, "There are others I would have to talk to about the nano technology," she explains, "I do the medical end, it was one of our engineers that took care of that. I could talk to him though. And may I have a little time to think about the other?" she asks, "It sounds alright, but..." she shrugs. "No, of course. Thank about it. We'll pressure some contacts to press this news in a more positive light. Some of those reporters were playing their harassment card very liberally." The Representatives says. "Until then, good luck with your work here." "Thank you," Lan says with a smile, "I appretiate it, and please, let Cabrerra know that I really do appretiate the supplies." "Of course." The man says with a headbow, slipping back toward the CI-Marked Frigates. Alandra watches him go for just a moment then heads off toward the Mercy, Rish, and Cody.